Rainfall
by 6GunSally
Summary: FALL SERIES: A Series of one-shots focusing on the relationship between two characters (Not necessarily romantic) Edgeworth's near death experience... Okay, maybe he's not quite that near to death. Phoenix tries his best to help him, but only Edgeworth can be this awkward about it. Kind of maybe sort of implied NARU/MITSU (don't make me spell it out)-but then again... not really.


_**Disclaimer: Ace Attorney and all characters are copyright by CAPCOM; I'm just a fan imitating. The stories presented are influenced by the multiple games as well as the comic (Manga written by Kenji Kuroda).**_

* * *

**Rainfall**

Phoenix Wright glared at his—well, it was Miles Edgeworth—sitting across the table from him and sipping at a cup of tea as if nothing was amiss.

_(It's like he doesn't care. What the heck happened to him?)_

"So you see, Wright," Edgeworth said and his eyes—which usually remained narrowed and heavy lidded as if he would die of boredom—narrowed even more so that he had them closed almost all the way, "There's no sense in trying to seek some deeper meaning for it. It's best perhaps if you just move on and let bygones be bygones."

_(Bygones? BYGONES?! Edgeworth you really are a cold-blooded, uncaring sonovvah—)_

"Please, Wright, don't look at me in that tone of voice," Edgeworth gave him a smirk and poked at his teacup with one long finger, "I don't deserve it."

_(Like hell you don't!)_

Phoenix grimaced at the other man. Edgeworth's smirk faded.

They stared at each other for what seemed like one dragged out and awkward eternity before Edgeworth broke the silence by sliding his teacup and saucer across the table toward the edge, so that the wait staff could retrieve it more easily. He coughed into his closed fist and leaned back in his seat.

Phoenix sighed.

_(Okay, calm down. If you shout or get angry, he'll just walk out on you again.)_

"Edgeworth," Phoenix said slowly, "It wasn't right. You can't expect everyone to forgive and forget so easily."

_(He's starting to look a little guilty. Good.)_

Edgeworth's mouth parted slightly, as if he had something he wanted to say. Then he closed his mouth and frowned as if he thought better of it.

_(Edgeworth!)_

Phoenix wanted to shout at him. He wanted to stand up, reach over the table, grab the other man by the shoulders and shake some sense into him. But that kind of thing probably wouldn't work on Edgeworth.

"I know that you think the everyone is out to get you—"

"I most certainly do not," Edgeworth most certainly sounded defensive.

_(Whatever dude.)_

"Eh—anyway—when are you going to understand? I'm your friend. If something was wrong, you should've shared it with me. That kind of drama you put me—all of us—you put all of us through a lot of unnecessary drama."

Edgeworth was looking at him directly now. The hard gray eyes were intense and unyielding—Phoenix wanted to look away and 'let bygones be bygones'. Edgeworth's hands had found a paper napkin and he was crumpling it in his fist.

"We barely know each other," Edgeworth said, "One would hardly call us friends…"

_(Fifteen freaking years! What the heck is wrong with this guy?)_

"Fine," Phoenix said, "Then who do you consider your friends?"

Edgeworth didn't answer. But his lips pursed into a line and his brows twitched into a distinct 'V'. Phoenix started to feel guilty.

_(What if he's like Rainman? You're being a jerk to someone with a mental illness.)_

"You don't have to answer that—I meant it rhetorically," Phoenix said, "It's just… I consider you my friend. Not just the kind of friend I might talk to at a party or go to a ballgame with. I care about you…"

Edgeworth's expression didn't change. But he crossed his arms and sighed. He was looking off in another direction. Avoiding Phoenix's gaze.

_(Geez… Is he getting the wrong idea? Why are people so touchy about that now-a-days?)_

"Someone had to say it out loud," Phoenix said, "Although, I'm starting to think that maybe my thoughts and feelings on the subject aren't reciprocated."

Edgeworth looked at him directly, he was still frowning.

_(Well there you have it. I'm the only one who wants to be friends.)_

Edgeworth cleared his throat after several more moments of hesitation and then said, "You're okay."

Phoenix blinked. He even choked up a little, but managed to nip that in the bud.

_(He thinks I'm 'okay'. Well, OKAY!)_

"That's something," Phoenix said, "I hope now you understand how it feels when someone you care about disappears with no trace and the only lead is some messed up letter stating that—"

"I feel like you're talking in circles," Edgeworth said, "and I should probably get back to work."

"Work?" Phoenix said, "It's five-thirty in the afternoon. Who's still over there?"

"I have to walk my dog," Edgeworth replied.

_(Alright. I can take a hint. You want to leave.)_

Phoenix waved over the girl that had been waiting on them and asked for the check. Edgeworth was tearing the little paper napkin into strips on the tabletop.

Phoenix insisted on paying. After all, if he didn't spend it on himself, it was only going to feed Maya's insatiable appetite. Besides, a teabag and two servings of hot water were still cheaper than a burger.

They walked through the restaurant and out of the door together. Neither of them spoke. When Phoenix opened the door to exit the establishment, Edgeworth backed away with a small gasp.

"It wasn't supposed to rain until later tonight," Phoenix said.

"Obviously, it's raining now. I would suggest you find a second opinion, but this evidence is incontrovertible," Edgeworth said.

Phoenix looked at him.

_(Did he just make a joke?)_

Edgeworth smirked a little.

(Wow… An Edgeworth joke… He's totally weird!)

"Uh," Phoenix said and slid his hand through his spikes, "How far do you have to go?"

"The parking garage I used is about four blocks up," Edgeworth said. He made no move to step out into the downpour.

"Oh huh…" Phoenix said, "My place is seriously around the corner. If you want to wait it out."

Edgeworth's stare bored into him.

(He doesn't think I mean…)

"That makes the most sense," Edgeworth said after a while, "It's too close for a cab, but four blocks in this wouldn't be worth it."

"If we run, I we'll hardly get wet at all," Phoenix said.

Edgeworth only looked at him skeptically.

"Let's go," Phoenix said and dashed out into the rain.

He ran like an idiot and didn't notice if Edgeworth was following or not. He just wanted to get back to his apartment and out of the weather.

The rain was driving down in heavy determined streams. Phoenix was immediately soaked and he could feel his hair plastered to his face. Water flowed into his eyes making it hard to see, and he almost ran past his turn. The stairwell leading into his building was only a few feet past that turn and he stopped there and dug into his coat for his keys.

Phoenix nearly jumped when Edgeworth all but slammed into him from behind. Edgeworth's hair was flattened and covering most of his face. He looked like he'd just crawled out of a pool after jumping in fully dressed.

"I don't think running makes any difference in a downpour like this," Edgeworth said.

"We're here," Phoenix said and he opened the stairwell door and motioned for Edgeworth to enter first, "Let's just get out of this mess."

Their movements were greatly amplified in the narrow stairwell and augmented with the heavy sounds of wet clothing and the squelching of wet socks in wet shoes. Both of them huffed and sniffed and Phoenix swore he could hear Edgeworth's teeth chattering.

"I'm on the third floor," Phoenix said, "We're almost there."

They exited the stairwell and Phoenix paused in front of his door to unlock it. He could hear water dripping from both of them and when he unlocked the door and pushed it open he glanced a puddle on the doormat.

In the door way both of them peeled off their wet coats and suit jackets. Edgeworth paused to remove his shoes and socks and looked up to see Phoenix stripped to his shorts. He backed against the door in surprise.

"What?" Phoenix said, "I'm soaked through."

He started to pick up all of the wet items while Edgeworth huddled against the door and glared suspiciously. He was shivering and hugging himself, and with his hair plastered against his face, he couldn't look angry enough—no matter how hard he tried.

"Stop freaking out," Phoenix said, "I'll get you a tee-shirt or something… I'm sure the rain will stop by the time your clothes dry."

"They don't have to be that dry…" Edgeworth said.

His teeth really were chattering.

_(Poor guy—how ever did he survive in Germany?)_

Phoenix shoved past Edgeworth and went out into the corridor. He had to shove the door along with Edgeworth to get back into his apartment a few minutes later. Edgeworth stayed where he was, refusing to move any further into the apartment.

"What do you think I'm going to do to you?" Phoenix said finally—he was starting to get a little fed up with the other guy's behavior.

"Larry made me watch a movie once, and it started out like this… I want no part of that."

Phoenix stared thoughtfully at the floor for a moment.

_(Well… it was one of Larry's movies…)_

He tried to grin at Edgeworth in the friendliest manner he could muster on a whim—he wasn't exactly feeling very congenial at the moment.

"This is real life, bro. Not one of Larry's… um… Movies…" Phoenix stifled a cough.

Edgeworth looked even more skeptical.

There was a definite puddle at Edgeworth's bare feet—he'd pulled off his socks and shoes—and he was standing there still wearing his wet trousers and the white button down shirt he wore under his usual pink jacket—sorry, magenta… His shivering had grown less violent but he was very pale. Phoenix was starting to worry a little for his safety.

_(He's very pale—but he's always pale… Pale like that? Stop being so damn pig-headed Edgeworth…)_

"Don't you want me to throw that shirt in the dryer? No one else is doing laundry right now…"

"I am not going to take off my clothes in front of you!"

"Why?" Phoenix said, he wasn't even bothering to hide his irritation any more, "You've got nothing that I haven't seen before, for one —and two, there is no part of me that has ever longed to see you even slightly naked. But you'll freeze if you don't take off those wet clothes… Think of how much work you'll miss then."

Edgeworth glared menacingly at him in reply—as menacing as one could be while trembling with teeth chattering and hair starting to curl and poke out in odd directions. Phoenix might've laughed if he wasn't so irritated with him.

Edgeworth unbuttoned the white shirt and slid out of it to reveal a white tee shirt underneath. He handed the shirt to Phoenix. Phoenix pushed past him again to use the shared laundry facilities.

When he returned Edgeworth looked a lot less angry. He'd stopped shivering and his face was flushed. Phoenix was startled by the change.

"What did you go and make yourself some cocoa while I was gone?" He laughed a little at his own joke.

Edgeworth stared dolefully at him and shook his head.

_(Dude… Something's not right…)_

"Hey," Phoenix said, "What's the matter with you? Look at me!"

"I'm fuh-fine…" Edgeworth muttered.

"You're not fine," Phoenix said, "I need you to take off your pants and that tee shirt—I'll be right back… I have a sweater you can wear…"

"I will not," Edgeworth said, albeit half-heartedly. Phoenix shot a glare at him and went back to his room to find a sweater.

When he returned, Edgeworth was sitting on the floor in the puddle of rain-water that had formed while he stood there. Phoenix draped the sweater on a chair nearby so it wouldn't get wet and went to drag Edgeworth into the apartment.

"Come on," Phoenix said, "You're the most stubborn and unyielding person I've ever met. No wonder you don't have any friends…"

He pulled Edgeworth into a standing position and dragged him away from the door. Edgeworth was shaking again—but much worse. He leaned heavily against Phoenix and didn't put up much of a fight.

Phoenix tried to undo his belt but Edgeworth's hands blocked his own—they were as cold as ice.

"I'm not trying to do anything here," Phoenix said, "But you need to get out of these wet clothes or you'll get sick. Look you can wear this awesome sweater."

Phoenix paused and held up a pink sweatshirt with a heart and a giant "P" sewn on it. Edgeworth's eyes widened and he shook his head. He tried to go back to his spot near the door and sit down again.

Phoenix grabbed him by one shoulder and reached around under his other arm and took a hold of Edgeworth's tee-shirt and started to peel it off of him.

"Stop it!" Edgeworth said and he fought feebly against Phoenix.

_(Geez… He's probably about to keel over and he's still trying to stop me… Stubborn is as stubborn does…)_

As soon as Phoenix pulled the shirt free from his head, Edgeworth hunched his shoulders and covered his chest as best he could with his arms.

"I don't even want to look at you," Phoenix said, annoyed, "Now come over here so I can take off your pants."

Edgeworth turned toward the door and made as if he was going to leave. Phoenix grabbed him from behind and reached around to unbuckle his belt.

Suddenly Edgeworth stopped struggling and he pressed his bare back into Phoenix's chest. He shivered for a moment and was still.

"You're… so… warm…" Edgeworth said.

Phoenix could feel Edgeworth's cold clammy skin through his own tee-shirt, "Yeah, I was smart enough to get out of my wet clothes as soon as we got some shelter. Unlike some people we know…"

Edgeworth managed to take off his trousers on his own and Phoenix picked them up. Edgeworth found a wall to huddle against.

"What's your problem anyway?" Phoenix said, "Are you shy or something?"

Edgeworth gave him an odd look, "Franziska thinks I'm fat."

"Where?" Phoenix said, "On your forehead?"

_ (His head is kind of big…)_

"Never mind," Edgeworth said.

Phoenix pulled Edgeworth's belt out of his trousers—he did it quickly and the leather snapped in the air like a whi—!

"AHHHHH!" Edgeworth was on his feet and bolting for the nearest cover.

Phoenix paused on his way to the door and looked at his friend now trembling behind the sofa. He grinned and swung the belt again. *CRACK!

"STOP!"

_ (You know, Phoenix… Some things you just don't ask about…)_

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading!**_

_So there are a ton of EDGEWORTH/WRIGHT (NARU/MITSU) stories out there. A great number of them, along with the SPOCK/KIRK and other major slashies, have the inevitable 'caught in the storm' sequence when the characters (one or both) get caught in the storm and shelter some place where the only solution is to strip naked and 'do it'._

_I suppose, in a way, this is my version._

_Except these two aren't romantically involved. And had no real physical interaction…_

_Aw man, I think I messed something up…XD… I just CAN'T write slash (even when I try)_

_I should get a gold star for managing to write a scene where Phoenix undresses Edgeworth and DOESN'T have sex with him…_

_This takes place sometime following JFA. I've always wanted Phoenix and Edgeworth to have a more private confrontation over the infamous "Miles Edgeworth chooses death" note. One that addressed their friendship and not some silly mumbo jumbo about wining isn't everything and truth will out. _

_Where I live it's so hot and humid, people get hypothermia from running in 100 degree weather. So I feel justified in letting this happen to Edgeworth._

_Now, I'm going to stop messing around… Turnabout Honeymoon is one year old today and desperately needs an update…_


End file.
